Be A True Friend Because We Are Different! (Renew)
by Mr. Zeyrex
Summary: Renew Fict. Warning : Chapt pertama belum nyambung ke judul! Berkisah tentang 5 orang yang berbeda agama. dan dijadikan dalam satu kelompok, bisakah mereka menjadi sahabat atau malah jadi saling membenci ?. Baca aja.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, Humor, etc.

Pair : Pair ?, What is that ?. (#Jomblo)

Warning : Hargai, tidak bermaksud untuk rasis, dan nikmatin aja :v, Saya tambahin diri saya disini (OOC).

Story By : Tadi dah liat.

Enjoy The Cerita!.

 **Be A True Friend Because We Are Different**

 **C hapter 1**

When the sun came..(author ini fict indo!). Ralat, Saat matahari terbit dan terdengarnya suara kokokan ayam, berarti itu sudah pagi (:v). Dimana para siswa atau siswi biasanya malas untuk bangun, tetapi tidak semua. Ada 5 orang laki-laki yang telah bersiap-siap untuk bangun (:v). Siapakah mereka ?, liat aja nanti.

Ini adalah semester baru untuk mereka masuk ke SMA, katanya sih SMA dan SMP itu adalah masa-masa terindah, ya mungkin saja. Tetapi tidak saat MOS yang mengerikan itu, mereka mengingatnya saja mungkin malas.

Setelah mereka sendimentasi, maksudnya semedi, mandi, dll. Mereka keluar dari kamarnya dengan tampang khasnya masing-masing, ada yang selalu senyum 5 jari, ntah giginya sekering apa, ada yang rambutnya kayak bokong ayam, ada yang selalu membawa anjing! (kayaknya harus dibaca dengan logat yang berbeda deh.) ada juga yang masih menguap, dan satu lagi yang matanya berwarna merah serwarna dengan rambutnya

Mereka lahir di keluarga yang mungkin bermacam- macam, jadi mereka bersiap-siap dengan motor dan mobil seport (:v) mereka. Yang mungkin harganya harus dibayar dengan keringat sedalam samudra bagi author-nya. Saat mereka merasa siap mereka berpamitan lalu buka pintu lalu tutup pintu kemudian buka gerbang dan.. (SKIP!), mereka berangkat dengan rasa penasaran dengan orang-orang yang akan mereka jumpai disekolah.

Sekolah yang akan mereka datangi adalah sekolah biasa-biasa saja tidak sekolah elit elit diluar sana, orang tua mereka menempatkan mereka disana supaya mereka bertemu orang yang sederhana, yang hanya bisa pasrah saat dibully, dan dibeda-bedakan. Kata orang tua mereka, mereka melakukannya untuk kebaikan anak anak mereka, tapi apakah anak anak mereka merasa ini baik untuk mereka ?.

Di Cerita ini mereka berlima belum saling kenal!.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat mereka, pertama si rambut kuning datang dengan motor sport-nya yang berwarna orange kekuningan.

"Selamat Pagi, Pak!." Ucapnya kepada satpam di sekolah itu.

Sudah pasti satpamnya membalas "Pagi, tolong perhatikan jalannya, bocah!".

Naruto, si rambut kuning merasa terhina, dia ingin rasanya untuk membalas tetapi dia urungkan niatnya tersebut. Karena ini hari pertamanya di SMA dan ia tidak ingin ada masalah. Lalu dia menatap jalan dan memakirkan di tempat parkir khusus motor. Lalu bergegas ke kelas, saat dia berjalan dia ingat kalo dia lupa kelasnya yang mana (:v). Akibatnya dia harus tertunda masuk kelas dan berlari ke papan pengumuman, setelah dia ingat taulah dia kemana. ._.

Tidak lama setelah Naruto datang, datanglah si penyuka anjing! (Lagi!) dengan mobil biasa saja, dia datang ke sekolah dengan muka masam, karena ayahnya tidak membolehkan dia membawa mobil kesayangannya. Katanya supaya tidak terlalu mencolok, tetapi Kiba malah merasa matanya tercolok debu debu di mobil yang sudah lama tidak dipakai ini. Dia langsung saja tancap gas ke arah parkiran yang membuat debu di jalan berterbangan, membuat mata Pak Satpam tercolok debu, (Oke sudah cukup main colok-colokannya). Setelah dia memakirkan mobil tuanya, dia bergegas ke kelas tidak seperti Naruto yang lupa, dia inget betul kelasnya karena dia menempelkan catatan kecil di kacanya (:v).

Lalu orang ke-3 (Hiks... Hiks... #Baper) datang yaitu si pantat ayam, ya siapa lagi kalo bukan Sasule, eh Sasuke, datang dengan mobil super mewah yang otomatis jadi bahan pembicaraan siswa, tetapi jadi bahan teriakan untuk para siswi (:v). Satpam pun teriak teriak (?), bukan karena terpesona tapi karena Sasuke yang membawa mobil dengan ugal-ugalan.

Dan... datanglah... si rambut nanas, Shikatbaru eh Shikamaru. Dengan tampang bersemangat dan mulut yang menguap dia membawa mobil dengan kaca terbuka, memperlihatkan wajah semangat nan menguapnya didepan umum. Sudah pasti jadi bahan omongon siswi-siswi. Terus satpamnya gmna ?, satpamnya tidak berbuat apa apa karena dia sadar dia juga mengantuk.

And one more, the author. Give him a big tepuk tangan (:v), tetapi hanya angin yang lewat dan tak ada yang memperhatikan dia. Mungkin ini semua karena bertampang kurang ber-uang. Dengan motor Super X, dia melewati pagar dengan kesepian dan kesendirian akibat terlalu lama men-jones. Suasana disana sepi sekali, seperti kota mati saat dia lewat. (:v) (#Hyperbola)

Disini sama halnya dengan Naruto dia juga pelupa, jadi ya dia bernasib sama dengan Naruto. Saat dia di depan papan pengumuman dia melihat namanya di kelas X-C. Setelah itu dia beralih ke nama nama siswi dikelasnya dan berharap salah satunya menjadi pacar author. (:v)

Lalu dia pergi ke kelasnya. Saat dia sudah sampai di depan pintu kelasnya, dia tarik napas yang dalam karena di depannya adalah pintu untuk menuju ruangan yang akan ditempatinya selama setahun. Dan saat dia membuka pintu itu BOOM, dia tercengang karena murid-murid di kelasnya begitu random, ada yang ketawa tapi gk bisa berhenti, ada yang ngegosip bersama temannya yang mungkin dari SMP sudah berteman, ada yang tidur (taulah siapa.), ada yang dikelilingi oleh siswi siswi, dan lainnya ya seperti kelas gk ada gurunya.

Lalu Zeyrex, si author mencari jodoh eh kursi yang kosong di pojok kanan atas, dan dia mendapatkan sebuah kursi yang bersebelahan dengan seorang laki-laki yang berambut kuning yang sedang menatap keluar jendela, mungkin jika mereka bersebelahan akan terlihat aneh, rambut kuning dan merah. (:v). Untung saja tidak ada yang berambut berwarna hijau di kelas itu.

"Woy, gw duduk disini ya?" kata Zeyrex."Hah ?, Oh ya sini sama om!" balas Naruto."Anjir, maksud lu apa coeg ?" Reflek Zeyrex mengatakannya dengan sedikit emosi.

"Eh, becanda. Gk usah baper vroh." ucap Naruto dengan senyum pepsoden*."Ok, gw duduk sini. Lu gk usah macem-macem, Senggol Bacok!" sahut Zeyrex.

Lalu mereka pun duduk berdua dengan perasaan was-was, takut ada yang bergerak-gerak mencari kesempatan.(Oke, ini bukan fict yoai atau yaoi apapun lah itu.)

Tidak begitu lama untuk menunggu bel berbunyi. Pertanda hari pertama mereka di SMA pun dimulai. Kebanyakan di fict lain gurunya itu Kakashi, tapi kali ini author ingin sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang tidak biasa, inilah kita sambut gurunya!.

Ketika para murid mendengar bel itu, mereka langsung menempati kursi kursi yang mereka tandai dengan tas yang bertengger di kursi, bukan dengan dikencingi atau yang , semua terdiam ketika mendengar suara tapakan kaki yang begitu menggema di kuping murid, seperti akan kedatangan Valak. Dan tiba tiba suara tapakan kaki itu berhenti yang membuat nafas para murid ikut berhenti, semua diam dan menunggu siapa yang akan membuka pintu itu. Tetapi terdengarlah suara yang begitu menyeramkan, beginilah suaranya "Duh kebelet, boker dulu ah. La..La...La.." dibarengi dengan kegiatan sweetdrop para murid. (:v)

Setelah menunggu sedikit mungkin lama, ketika para murid sudah bosan menunggu jodo eh guru mereka, terbukalah pintu itu. Semua tersentak karena mereka tidak siap akan kedatangan sang guru. Tapi anehnya yang datang bukan guru melainkan satpam yang berkata "Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Maaf saya telat, tadi tiba tiba pengen boker." Ucap sang satpam alias guru mereka.

Semua terdiam mengikuti langkah guru mereka, ada juga yang ketakutan karena saat di gerbang tadi ugal-ugalan. Yah, namanya juga satpam pasti sering diremehkan jadi mereka tidak pernah menyangka kejadian seperti ini.

"Emm, karena ini hari pertama dan kalian tau bakal pulang cepet. Saya ingin kalian berkelompok untuk saling mengenal, tapi untuk yang rambut nanas, pantat ayam, si blonde, si merah dan si muka masam tolong jangan bergerak dan jgan cari kelompok. Nah, silakhan cari kelompok masing masing!" ucap panjang lebar si guru.

Dan taulah apa yang bakal terjadi, semua murid berhamburan mencari teman satu angkatan saat SD atau mengambil teman secara random. Semua terlihat begitu semangat kecuali mereka berlima, terlihat sangat sedih yang mendalam sedalam samudera.

"Emm untuk kalian berlima, jadilah kelompok dan saling kenal lah satu sama lain dalam beberapa hari kedepan dan satu lagi cobalah jangan aneh aneh besok, terutama kau rambut merah. Entah kenapa saat kau lewat terasa begitu mencekam." Kata si guru.

" _Ih, ini guru coeg amat dah_." Si rambut blonde kecewa." _Sit, kenapa gw harus sekolompok sama ini maho_." protes Zeyrex.

" _Kalau begini caranya,gw harus bawa anjing gw nih, buat jaga-jaga kalo ada yang gratil_ " Ide si penyuka anjing! (Ingat, lagi!)

" _Merepotkan._ " Kata yang hanya terlintasi di pikiran Shikamaru.

"Hnn.." Ucap Sasuke dengan pelan.

" _Aku harap kejadian itu tidak terjadi lagi."_ Dalam benak Zeyrex

Cukup lama untuk para murid berhamburan untuk mendatangi teman lamanya atau orang baru dengan tujuan untuk berkata "Uy, ikut kelompok gw ya ?" sebenarnya tidak susah tapi para murid malah membicarakan hal lain yang membuat kegiatan itu lama.

"Oke sudah cukup, kembali ke tempat kalian masing masing!. Karena waktunya untuk pulang, sana pulang. Ingat besok saya akan tanyakan bagimana perkembangan kalian, dan satu lagi besok kegiatan belajar sudah seperti di jadwal yang dibagikan." Ucap guru agak teriak.

Tidak lama setelah itu bel berbunyi atau bel surga berbunyi, semua murid berhamburan keluar untuk mencari kebebasan (:v). Namun, Kiba memiliki sebuah ide untuk mengumpulkan kontak kontak anggota kelompoknya.

"Woy pantat ayam, sini lo" teriak Kiba

Sasuke yang merasa kalo rambutnya mirip pantat ayam pun menengok dan menyahut " Maksud lo apa, ****** ?" balas sasuke dengan emosi.

"Eh, selow selow. Cuma becanda, karena gw gk tau nama lo ya gw panggil aja itu." Balas kiba dengan cepat sebelum terlambat.

"Hnn.." bales Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Jadi gini, kan kita sekelompok nih. Gimana kalo kita ngumpul ntar sore?" ucap Kiba dengan semangat.

"Ya, terserah. Add saja PIN ini." Balas Sasuke dengan melempar sebuah kertas kecil yang berisikan nomor entah kapan dia nulisnya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Woy, bantuin gw minta PIN yang laen napa?." Protes Kiba.

Tapi tidak tau kenapa Sasuke sudah hilang seperti terbawa angin. Kiba pun terheran heran dengan Jutsu yang dimiliki Sasuke. Lalu Kiba pun pasrah dan memilih untuk mengumpulkan mereka sendiri.

Lalu dia focus untuk melihat para siswa yang keluar, satu per satu sambil mengingat ciri-ciri anggota kelompoknya. Lalu ketika dia melihat sesuatu yang kuning-kuning tapi tidak mengambang di sawah, ia merasa itulah salah satu anggota kelompoknya.

"Woy, bule nyasar sini lo" kata Kiba dengan sopannya.

Naruto yang merasa dirinya tidak bule jadi dia diem saja. Tapi tiba tiba ada yang menepuk kepalanya dari belakang. Dengan reflek Naruto berbalik dengan emosi yang mengebu-gebu dan kepalan tangan yang mengenggam erat.

"Siapa ?." Reflek Naruto.

"Jomblo, om" Balas Kiba dengan baper.

Karena disini Naruto dan Kiba sama sama jomblo jadi muncul rasa iba dari Naruto lalu mereka berpelukan seperti Rock Lee dan Maito Gay eh Guy. Akibatnya kepalan tangan itu berhenti mengenggam. Lalu menculah muka anak bayi di matahari yang sedang ketawa tawa. Oke lupakan.

"Jadi gini nih, gw ada ide buat ngumpulin kelompok tadi. So bagi pin lo sekarang!" ucap Kiba tanpa basa basi.

"Siapa lu?, minta minta pin gw sembarangan." Protes Naruto.

"Eh kamfret, lu mau itu guru rese hukum kita lagi ?" bales Kiba dengan ucapan keras.

"Ya..., kagak sih. Tapi.." Naruto membalas dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Bomat lah, sini pin lo!." Sontak kiba dengan mengambil ponsel Naruto.

"Dah tuh, sana pulang. Berhubung lo punya nomor si nanas dan si cabe sekalian gw ambil" Ucapan terima kasih dari Kiba.

(Baca : Ceritanya tadi Naruto minta Pinnya nanas karena satu hobi yaitu tidur sedangkan si cabe karena sebangku dan iseng. Gk saya ceritain karena mager :v)

Dan setelah itu Kiba pulang dan bersiap siap untuk acara kegiatan nanti sore.

To Be Continue...

Hi, Guys. Ini akun sudah saya tinggalin 2 Tahun, nah saya baca deh cerita saya yg sudah dikirim. Dan pas liat cerita ini ternyata Amburegul T_T. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk renew fict ini.

Word sedikit ini saya kerjain lebih dari seminggu karena mager :v.

Sekian, terima kasih.

Mohon review yak.

Salam Jones!


End file.
